1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel, and relates more particularly to a touch panel having touch sensor pads with hollowed-out patterns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent touch panels can be placed upon display screens demonstrating operation contents for users to manipulate apparatuses providing the operation instructions using fingers or touch pens. Generally, touch panels can be categorized into eight types: a resistive type, a surface capacitive type, a projected capacitive type, a surface acoustic wave type, an optics imaging type, an infrared type, a bending wave type, and an active digitizer type. Due to the broad application areas, simplicity, and greater convenience for the use of mobile apparatuses, the transparent panels may become an important type of I/O interface.
Transparent touch panels include transparent conductive films, which generate signals when they are touched. According to the locations generating the signals, the operation option that a user desires can be determined. Because the transparent touch panels are placed in front of display screens, the contents displayed on the display screens need to be projected through the transparent touch panels for viewing. Such an arrangement may reduce the light emission from display screens due to the light transmissibility of the transparent touch panels, reducing display quality. For example, the light transmissibility of a surface capacitive touch panel is only 85%, and such a low light transmissibility may badly affect the brightness of display screens.
Moreover, touch electrode pads of a touch panel usually have straight edges, which may regularly reflect the light passing toward a certain direction through the touch electrode pads. As a result, the edges of the touch electrode pads may indistinctly appear on display screens so as to reduce the display quality.
Therefore, there is a need to improve traditional touch panels for increasing their light transmissibility and reducing their negative impact on display quality.